


Could Have

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cagalli has a late night... intruder?





	Could Have

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC. The prompt was the opening line. May 2nd, 2018.

Was it a knock that had woken her? Cagalli squinted and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was far too late for... anything. Anyone to knock and then wait. If it was an emergency, her phone would be ringing.

She grabbed for it in the dark and got the screen on a moment later. No, nothing that wouldn't wait for morning. Maybe she'd dreamed it. Maybe it had...

And there it was again, and her doorknob slowly turning. She had a gun; she could get to it. But if someone had overpowered the household guards, then there was no point; she wouldn't win against them.

"Cagalli?"

"Idiot!" Cagalli hissed back when she realized it was Kira. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Kira said softly as he slipped into the room and quickly closed the door again. "I didn't think I'd be in tonight, but... schedules changed and..."

Cagalli was sure he was shrugging in the dark.

"You could have called."

"I could have."

There was the sound of fabric hitting the floor and a moment later, Kira crawled into bed.

"Next time. I didn't want to wake you before I had to," he said as he reached to wrap an arm around Cagalli as she shifted to pull him close.

"Fine, fine." She couldn't complain. Kira was warm, softly kissing her, and after far too long-- He was back where he belonged.

"Welcome home."


End file.
